Mirada de hielo
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Endeavor observó esos ojos llenos de terror solo un segundo. Y solo ese segundo sirvió para hacer algo que nunca en su vida, menos en una situación como esta, había hecho. Se congeló. Spoilers CAP 251


_**Mirada de hielo**_

_**.**_

_**Nota antes de leer: El HC que uso para este One Shot, es el que uso para mi fic "hijos del invierno". En ese HC, Touya está muerto, sus pulmones no resistieron su propio fuego y se quemaron.**_

_**.**_

Era una situación en la cual Endeavor nunca pensó que estaría. Una situación que jamás pensó que llegaría a pasar luego de aquella desastrosa cena. Su intención de unirse a su familia, su intención de volver a conocer a sus hijos más grandes.

La dulce amabilidad de Fuyumi y la siempre fría indiferencia de Natsuo.

Al menos se había reconfortado un poco visitando el altar de Touya. Al menos, ya sentía que con él, al menos con el espíritu de su hijo mayor ya se había reconciliado.

Fueron dos días enteros frente al altar, rezando para reconciliarse. Fuyumi había tenido una salida de campo con sus estudiantes y la casa había estado sola.

Él había estado distraído en el viaje actualmente, las palabras que había escuchado de Fuyumi hacia sus alumnos rondando en su cabeza.

Él sabía que Natsuo lo culpaba por la muerte de Touya. Él se lo había dicho mucho cuando era un niño.

Solo que Endeavor no lo venía a tomar en cuenta hasta ahora.

El desvío del auto lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y la vista de Endeavor solo tomó un punto: la cabeza blanca envuelta en un montón de vendas.

Natsuo.

A Endeavor nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que su fama podría afectar de tal forma a su familia, había mantenido a sus hijos escondidos justamente para evitar esto.

Pero no funcionó.

Recordaba a ese villano, y sabía lo peligroso que podría ser, así que no dudó y salió casi volando del auto, sin pensarlo, sin preverlo, solo con el deseo de salvar a su hijo de las garras de Ending.

—¡Suéltalo! —le gritó. Ending solo rio, como un demente y le pidió a Endeavor que lo matara.

Endeavor no podía arriesgar más, decidió atacar.

Entonces, Natsuo lo miró.

Ojos azules fríos, como los de él. Ojos azules que lo miraron con furia e indiferencia durante años. Ojos llenos de ira que esa misma tarde le habían expresado lo molesto que se sentía sin necesidad de palabras.

Ahora brillaban con miedo.

Y el miedo que Endeavor vio en los ojos de Natsuo, eran tan idénticos a los que alguna vez vio en los ojos de Touya.

Ojos llenos de miedo que nunca lo detuvieron antes, cuando forzaba a su hijo mayor a usar su quirk hasta tener que obligarlo a usar su respirador porque sus frágiles pulmones no podían más.

Estaba seguro de que esos mismos ojos llenos de miedo eran los que habían observado a Touya en sus momentos finales, en aquel hospital mientras se quemaba por dentro.

O eran los mismos ojos que había puesto Touya cuando estaba muriendo en aquella cama de hospital.

Endeavor observó esos ojos llenos de terror solo un segundo.

Y solo ese segundo sirvió para hacer algo que nunca en su vida, menos en una situación como esta, había hecho.

Se congeló.

Los niños fueron más rápido que él mientras quedaba clavado en el suelo, su corazón agitándose ante el miedo de perder, nuevamente, un hijo.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, Natsuo fue aventado hacia un auto, pero Bakugō reaccionó rápido salvandolo de una.

Sus alumnos eran impresionantes, habían tenido un enorme progreso en solo una semana, acabaron rápidamente con Ending, sin embargo… Endeavor no prestó más atención.

Su atención estaba fija en su hijo, que se desprendía de las vendas.

Fue rápido, su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que el pensamiento pasara por su cabeza.

Se lanzó, dejando una estela de fuego tras él, y envolvió a Natsuo en su abrazo. No importó que su hijo lo rechazaría, o el gruñido de Bakugō que había sido agarrado también dado que todavía sostenía al adolescente.

Endeavor solo podía escuchar el corazón de su hijo latir, el olor a pino e invierno que lo envolvía y solo podía suspirar de alivio por no haberlo perdido.

Natsuo no le devolvía el abrazo, pero tampoco lo echó a un lado, tal vez estaba en shock por la situación.

Bakugō soltó un gruñido y logró soltarse del abrazo de Endeavor. Se alejó gruñendo sobre las demostraciones de afecto en público.

Al parecer, Natsuo logró salir del shock, porque levantó sus manos y las apoyó en el pecho del héroe para alejarlo. Endeavor lo soltó y su hijo se alejó unos pasos de él.

Pudo notar el miedo aún en los ojos azules, pero mezclados con la sorpresa.

—Me alegra que estés bien —dijo el héroe. Su hijo no contestó.

—Hermano —dijo Shōto acercándose. Endeavor miró detrás de él a Ending derrotado, Bakugō con una risa estridente sobre el villano—. Tal vez deberías pasar la noche en casa.

Los ojos de Natsuo se llenaron de calor. Solo para Shōto.

—Tienes razón —fue lo único que dijo.

—Llévalo a casa —comentó Endeavor dando la vuelta hacia sus otros alumnos—. Así como este villano, podría haber muchos más que descubrieran la casa. Tendré que enviar uno de mis trabajadores para que los custodie.

Hubo silencio. Luego, antes de escuchar los pasos de sus hijos alejándose, escuchó la voz de Natsuo.

—Gracias por intentar salvarme —fue lo único que dijo y se alejó junto a Shōto.

No era un _te perdono, _pero al parecer podría ser un comienzo.

_**.**_

_**Nota: Bueh, debo admitir que este capítulo me gustó mucho, sobre todo las miradas de Endeavor y su hijo. Dios, deseo que estos dos hablen como se debe. Necesito que se reconcilien pero sé que tomará tiempo. La verdad espero de que Natsuo no perdone enseguida a su padre, sobre todo porque no lo salvó directamente, pero que con esto, comience su redención con Natsuo.**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado :")**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
